Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pneumatic nail gun 1 as disclosed by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20170190037 includes a main body 11, a muzzle 12 connected to the main body 11 and adapted to be loaded with a nail 2, a lifting wheel 13 rotatably connected to the muzzle 12 and electrical driven, and a nail-striking pin 14 movable within the muzzle 12 and adapted to be driven by an air pressure to strike the nail 2. The nail-striking pin 14 includes a striking portion 141, and a row of engaging teeth 142. The engaging teeth 142 and the striking portion 141 are formed as one piece.
When the lifting wheel 13 is electrically driven to rotate, the nail-striking pin 14 is moved in a direction towards the main body 11 due to engagement between the lifting wheel 13 and the row of engaging teeth 142 and compresses air inside the main body 11. When the lifting wheel 13 is disengaged from the row of engaging teeth 142, the resulting air pressure drives the nail-striking pin 14 away from the main body 11, striking the nail 2 with the striking portion 141.
However, the conventional nail-striking pin 14 has the following drawbacks:
1. The structure of the row of engaging teeth 142 and the striking portion 141 results in the nail-striking pin 14 having a complicated shape that is difficult to produce and results in higher production costs.
2. The striking portion 141 is a consumable part and needs to be replaced often. With the striking portion 141 and the row of engaging teeth 142 formed as one piece, the nail-striking pin 14 would need to be replaced entirely whenever the striking portion 141 needs replacing, unnecessarily replacing the row of engaging teeth 142 and increasing the cost of use of the pneumatic nail gun.
3. The striking portion 141 and the row of engaging teeth 142 have different functions that require different properties in material. However, since the striking portion 141 is formed as one piece with the row of engaging teeth 142, they must be made of the same material which means that compromises has to be made on the property of the material, which may lower the life of the nail-striking pin 14 as a consumable part.